Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a control method of the display control apparatus, in particular, to a technique suitable for being used for a touch panel for selecting an item from an item list with a touch.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an input device including a touch panel has been a mainstream trend, and a method is discussed to simplify an operation for determining an option (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-59820). In addition, there is an apparatus capable of displaying a guidance as an assisting function to a user. The guidance display apparatus may display information about an item of an option in a selected status, a constraint item, warning, and the like on a screen. Thus, even a user who is not used to operations can use the guidance display apparatus at ease.
When a display method for selecting an option and shifting a screen to a sub-screen is performed using a touch panel, it is required to realize an option selection operation for placing a cursor on an option to display a guidance and an option determination operation for shifting the screen to the sub-screen. To realize the two operations, there is a method for setting a selected status of an option with a first touch thereto to display the guidance, and performing a determination operation with a second touch to the option in the selected status to shift the screen to the sub-screen.
In an apparatus having a function for allowing a user to select whether to display the guidance, if it is set that the guidance is not displayed, although the guidance display is not required, the user needs to touch twice, i.e., selecting and determining the option, to determine the option. Therefore, there is an issue that it is more troublesome to execute the operation for shifting the screen to the sub-screen.